The plugable arrangements known in optics are spacer rings or mountings for holding the optical components in the inside region of the mountings. In this connection, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,390,242; 4,443,061; and 4,311,364 as well as German Patent No. 3,534,955. Plug connections for carrying cords or carrying chains for optical devices are also known and reference may be made to German Patent No. 3,419,298, for example. A fixing device is disclosed in German utility model registration No. 86 22 121 for a fiber light conductor. The fixing device is in a plug housing wherein an inner holding body is utilized.
In addition, it is known to use an annular end flange made of individual units for Wolter telescopes. The individual attachment rings are telescopically mounted one inside the other and the individual tubes of the telescope are attached to the rings. The assembly of the individual tubes begins from the inside. Each tube must be individually adjusted and fixed. The attachment arrangement must be suitable for hyperbolic tubes as well as for parabolic tubes. The attachment rings have the function of expansion collars and are disposed once in the center and once at each of the two ends of the tube packet. This arrangement for attaching requires a very complicated structure of the mounting elements.